1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an interactive mascara applicator where one aspect comprises; a handle end portion; an opposite brush end portion having bristles; and a button positioned on the handle end portion which when radially depressed causes the bristles to move with respect to the applicator, so that one may hold the handle end portion and depress the button with a single hand to apply mascara.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional mascara applicator has a handle located at its top end, a brush located at its bottom end, and a rod located in between the two, connecting the handle with the brush. The handle is used for gripping and maneuvering the entire assembly while the brush is used for stroking and coating the lashes.
The brush section of most commercial mascara applicators are fixed and permanently attached to the rod however, there have been some brush sections shown in the prior art that are adjustable. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 to Gueret and Arraudeau a makeup applicator is disclosed where the diameter of the brush section is adjustable. When a knob is rotated between a high and low position, the rod moves axially causing the bellow or brush section to bulk outward resulting in a change in the diameter of the brush.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,235 to Kingsford an applicator is described where the spacing between the bristles of the brush are adjustable through a tension adjusting means. The brush section, which is generally characterized by a coil or a spring gets compressed causing the spacing between the bristles to be altered.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,038 to Kingsford, a mascara applicator is disclosed in which the applicator head's curvature can be altered by way of an adjusting rod. The rod can be extended into the applicator head so as to straighten a pre-curved applicator.
In each of the prior art patents disclosed, the adjustment of the brush section is shown to occur only prior or subsequent to the actual application. In other words, a user must stop, pre-select the desired adjustment position, and then proceed with using the brush. The prior art patents do not allow for any changes in the configuration of the applicator's brush section during the actual application. Further, each of the prior art patents discussed above do not allow the brush section to be replaced when needed. This is an important issue in most commercial institutions where consumers desire to try on mascara products prior to the purchased. Some commercial institutions offer sample mascara tubes but, generally the same brush is used by all. This can present a serious hygiene problem if the brush gets contaminated.